Liettuan vainoharhaisuus
by Aratsuki
Summary: Liettua yllättää Puolan sylistä vieraan naisen..


**Puola ja Liettua**

Toris ei voinut uskoaa sitä todeksi. Siellä Feliks istui, vieras nainen sylissään. Poika alkoi nähdä punaista, ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli mennä mottaisemaan kuhertelijaa päin lättyä. Mutta silti Liettua kokosi itsensä ja käveli rauhallisin askelin Puolan luo.

"Ai hei Liet, my dear." Poika huomasi tulijan ja hymyili levästi. Sitä Liettua ei enään sietänyt, vaan latasi ja löi poikaa täysillä naamaan.

Feliks ponnahti ylös vaikeroiden ja pidellen neäänsä.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" Poika kysyi loukkaantuneena, mutta se kasvatti Toriksen vihaa entisestään ja tämä marssi ärtyisenä ulos baarista. Feliksiäkin alkoi ärsyttämään ja tämä lähti pojan perään.

"Toris! Mitä tämä nyt tarkoittaa? Odota!" Feliks hölkkäsi pojan eteen ja otti tätä hartiosta kiinni. Puola oli jo aikeissa alkaa syyttelemään Liettuaa väkivaltaisuudesta, mutta huomasi pojan kääntäneen päänsä sivuun. Hieman kovakouraisesti hän otti Toriksen päästä kiinni ja käänsi sen itseään päin. Huomatessaan pojan itkevän Puola päästi irti.

"Liet.. Kulta, mikä on?" Puola kysyi huolestuneen oloisena, olikohan Venäjä tehnyt taas jotakin. Kysymys sai Liettuan värähtämään, ja viha oli saada taas yliotteen, mutta hän hillitsi sen.

"Hei.." Feliks nosti hellästi Toriksen päätä, ja joutui kohtaamaan vihaa ja surua hehkuvan katseen. Liettua nyppäisi itsensä taas irti ja peruutti pari askelta. Hän pyyhki vähän silmiään ja katsoi sitten Puolaa tulisesti.

"Mikset menisi takaisin lepertelemään sen rakastajattaresi kanssa." Liettua oli tyytyväinen, kun sai äänensä tarpeeksi halveksivasti. Hetken ajan näytti, että Puola olisi sanomassa jotakin, mutta Toris ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan vaan kääntyi ja käveli ripeästi poispäin.

"Liet, odota!" Puola lähti juoksujalkaa pojan perään, mutta myös tämä kiihdytti juoksuun.

"Liet!" Feliks yritti saada poikaa kiinni, mutta tämä oli liian vikkelä.

"Jätä minut rauhaan!" Liettua kiihdytti tahtiansa entisestää, mutta Puola ei luovuttanut.

"Olet ymmärtänyt väärin!" Nyt Toris pysähtyi ja käännähti vihaisesti ympäri.

"Mitä väärin ymmärretävää siinä on kun nuoleskelet vieraiden naisten kanssa heti kun silmä välttää!" Hän karjaisi hegästyneenä.

"Liet! Älä nyt viitsi, anna minun selittää.." Puolan äänessä alkoi jo olla epätoivoa.

"Hienoa, selityksiä tässä vielä kaivattiinkin.. Hyvästi!" Liettua kuulosti todella loukkaantuneelta ja lähti uudestaan juoksuun. Tälläkertaa Puola jäi vain seisomaan paikallensa.

Hänen silmiänsä alkoi polttelemaan, eikä kyyneliä pystynyt estämään. Feliks ei voinut uskoa, että Liettua oli sanonut hänelle juuri hyvästit. Ja hän tiesi, ettei poika sanoisi niin ellei tarkottaisi sitä.

Toris vihasi häntä.

Feliks istui baarissa ja pyöritteli lasia. Hänen silmiänsä kirveli, ja sisustaa velloi.

Miksi hänen oli pitänyt päästää se nainen syliinsä?

Ei se ollut tarkoittanut mitään.

Feliks tiesi, ettei välittänyt naisista.

Toris paiskasi oven kiinni vihaisesti. Kyyneleet olivat kuivuneet pojan poskille ja silmiä poltteli.

Miksi minulle käy aina näin? Liettua ajatteli, hänellä ei koskaan ollut onnea rakkaus asioissa. Poika todella välitti Puolasta.

Ei, ei enään.

Toris vihasi Feliksiä.

Hän ei koskaan tulisi antamaan anteeksi sitä petosta.

Liettua tunsi olonsa todella petetyksi, joten hänestä tuntui että olisi turha jatkaa eloa.

"Jos en saa rakkautta, on parempi lähteä.." Hän mutisi kaivaessaan keittiön laatikoita. Hetken pengottuaan Toris veti esiin kiiltavan veitsen.

"En aio enään kärsiä.."

Hetken ajateltuaan Puolan tunsi pistoksen sydänmessään. Hetken ajan hän kuviteli saavansa paniikkikohtauksen, ja sydän melkein lopetti lyömisen.

"Liettua.." Feliks henkäisi kauhistuneena ja juoksi ulos baarista niin kovaa kuin suinkin. Puola kiihdytti ja kiihdytti tahtiansa, ja suunnisti Liettuan talolle. Hän oli kompastua omiin jalkoihinsa, mutta onnistui pysymään pystyssä.

Liettuan takia.

Puola tiesi pojan olevan äkkipikainen..

Päästyään oikeaan osoitteeseen Puola epäröi vain hetken ja ryntäsi sitten sisään.

"Liet odota!" Hän huudahti nähdessään Toriksen sohvalla veitsi kädessä.

"Mene pois!" Poika huudahti itkuisena, mutta Puola kyykistyi hänen eteensä.

"Liet, anna anteeksi.." Poika nosti kätensä varovaisesti itkevän pojan poskelle ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen.

"Päästä irti.." Liettua nykäisi itsensä irti pojan otteesta ja nousi pystyyn. Puola näki hänen ranteessaan vuotavan haavan. Se sai hänet henkäisemään.

"Liet.. Se nainen tunki syliini, en minä.. Pyydän.." Feliks takelteli ja alkoi itkeä hänkin.

"Et ole koskaan huomioinut minua.. Minä.. Luulin, että välillämme oli enenmmänkin kuin ystävyyttä.. Mutta tänään tuli sekin todistetuksi ettei ole.." Liettua käveli ikkunan luo. Puola mietti pojan ääskeisiä sanoja, hän tiesi että heidän välillään oli paljon enemmän kuin ystävyyttä.

"Liet.. Emme ole koskaan oikein olleet vain ystäviä.. Mutta en ole uskaltanut näyttää sitä sinulle.. Venäjä.. Sinä.." Puola ei tiennyt yhtään mitä sanoa, sanat tarttuivat kurkkuun.

"Liet... Se nainen ei ollut mitään.." Varovasti poika käveli häneen selin päin olevan Liettuan luo ja hetkeäkään epäröimättä halasi tätä. Liettua hätkähti hieman, muttei pyristellyt irti. Siinä he seisoiva, täristen ja itkien hiljaa.

"Liet.. Minä.. pidän sinusta.." Nuo sanat saivat Toriksen hätkähtämään. Varovasti hän kääntyi kasvotusten Feliksin kanssa. Hän katsoi poikaa syvälle silmiin, ja oli jo uskoa, mutta sitten se nainen muistui hänen mieleensä.

"Ei kauheasti vaikuta siltä." Liettua käänsi katseensa pois, ja lyyhistyi lattialle.

"Minä tosiaan pidin sinusta... Miksi et kertonut? Miksi annoit minun elätellä toiveita?" Toris oli haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä. Puolan silmiä alkoi kirvelemään, miten hän koskaan saisi poikaa uskomaan.

"Liet.. Pyydän.." Poika yritti saada katsekontaktia, mutta epäonnistui. Liettua ei uskonut häntä.

"Hyvä on.. Minä menen..." Puola huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri. Mutta sen sijasta, että hän olisi mennyt ovelle, Feliks suunnistikin ikkunalle. Liettua oli nostanut pätänsä ja katsoi ihmeissään mitä poika oli tekemässä. Puolan avatessa ikkunaa Toris tajusi mitä tämä oli aikomassa ja hyppäsi pystyyn. Puola vilkaisi vielä säikähtäneeseen Liettuaan ja nousi sitten ikkunalaudalle. Hän hengitti syvään ja katsoi alas. He olivat neljännessä kerroksessa, ja alas hyppääminen olisi kuolettava. Tuuli leikitteli Puolan hiuksilla, oli jo ilta ja alkoi viiletä. Puola sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli yön ääniä. Juuri kun hän oli valmistelemassa hyppyä, Liettua huudahti.

"Ei! Feliks, älä.. Minä.. En halua sinun menevän.. En hyppäävän, enkä lähtevän.. Älä jätä minua... En selviä.. Pyydän.. Älä mene.." Toris takelteli itkuisena, ja katsoi Feliksiä hätääntyneenä. Tämä laskeutui alas ikkunalta, ja Liettua hypähti hänen kaulaansa.

"Voi Liet.." Puola painoi hellän suudelman pojan huulille. Liettua vastasi eleeseen hieman hämillään. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut mitään sellaista

"Anna anteeksi.. Kaikki.. Olen ollut idiootti.. Nuo sanat kuuluivat minulle.. Minä en selviä ilman sinua..." Feliks kuiskasi heidän huultensa irrotessa. Samassa Liettuan radio meni itsekseen päälle ja sieltä tuli kappale joka sai pojat hengähtämään.

_Jos et sinä enää minua tahdo, olen kylmä ja kivinen kaivo  
Piha ilman sadettajaa sitä minä olen, jos sua en saa  
Jos et sinä enää minua huoli, olen puu jonka salama nuoli  
Palanut ja revitty maa, sitä minä olen jos sua en saa _

Puola silitteli Toriksen hiuksia ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi hymy.

"Haluasiko rakastettuni tanssia kanssani?" Hän kysyi leikkisästi kumartaen ja sai Liettuankin hymyilemään.

_Tarvitsen sut, mä tarvitsen sut, kun vaiti on pellon multa  
Tarvitsen sut, mä tarvitsen sut, kun kelloista loppuu aika  
Ja ahtaana vyöryy ilma _

Puola lauloi hiljaa laulun mukana heidän tanssiessaan. He keinuivat rauhallisesti musiikin tahtiin, ja Puolan kädet silittelivät välillä Toriksen selkää, välillä hiuksia.

Hän veti Torista kokoajan lähemmäksi itseään, ja tauoilla painoi huulensa tämän kaulalle. Se sai pojan tuntemaan itsensä rakastetuksi, hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään sellaista.

Pian Feliks oli saanut Liettuan aivan itseensä kiinni ja hengitti kuumaa ilmaa tämän niskaan. Se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pojassa.

"F-Feliks.." Poika ynähti tyytyväisenä, ja sai Puolaan lisää itsevarmuutta.

Laulun loputtua Feliks nosti Liettuan käsivarsillensa.

"Mi-Mitä sinä nyt?" Toris sanoi hieman säikähtäneesti, mutta ei pyristellyt.

"Shhh.." Feliks painoi suudelman tämän huulille, ja lähti kävelemään makuuhuonetta kohti.

Varovasti hän laski Liettuan sängylle istumaan ja polvistui tämän eteen lattialle.

Feliks katsoi rakastaan silmiin, samalla silittäen tämän vasenta rannetta jonka haava vuosi vielä vähän. Kosketus sattui Torista vähän ja tämä hätkähti, saaden Feliksinkin hieman hätkähtämään.

"F-Feliks..." Puolan tunnistaessa äänessä tyytyväisyyttä hän siirsi käden Liettuan reisien päälle ja kumartui nuolaisemaan veritipan pois. Liettua henkäisi syvään, ja laittoi silmänsä kiinni Puolan jatkaessa käden suutelemista.

Hiljalleen poika liu'utti toista kättänsä Toriksen paidan alle, ja silitti kuumaa ihoa. Se sai pojan hengittämään entistä raskaammin, ja Puola kaatoi hänet hiljalleen selälleen. Hänen lopettaessa käden nuolemisen, Feliks kiipesi varovasti Liettuan päälle ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

Varovasti Feliks riisui paitansa, ja kumartui sitten suutelemaan Torista kiihkeästi. Tuntiessaan pojan hyväksynnän, Puola alkoi varovasti riisumaan hänenkin paitaansa.

"Puola minä en... Olen pahoillani, mutta.." Liettua takelteli jotain punehtuneena, tajutessaan mitä oli tekemässä.

"Shh.. Älä huoli.. En tee mitään ilman lupaasi.. En satuta sinua.." Feliks jatkoi paidan riisumista, ja saatuaan sen pois hän kumartui nuolaisemaan pojan rintakehää.

"Olet niin kaunis.." Puola henkäisi ihastellessa rakastajansa paljasta ihoa ja sai tämän punastumaan entistä enemmän.

"Kiitos samoin.." Liettua hengähti ja hymyili leikkisästi. Puola silitteli ruskeita hiuksia ja alkoi sitten suutelemaan pojan kaulaa, saaden tämän hieman liikehtelimään.

Liettuan hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi ja raskaammaksi, kielen nuolaistessa välillä hänen kuumaa ihoansa. Se oli jotain mitä Toris ei ollut ennen tuntenut, ja hän silitteli Puolan hiuksia tämän jatkaessa alemmas leikkisästi.

Poika ei kuitenkaan jatkanut vatsaa alemmaksi, vaan nosti katseensa rakkaansa kavoihin hymyillen leikkisästi. Toriksen poskilla oli hento puna, ja hän hengitti raskaasti. Puola testasi, ja nuolaisi alavatsaa. Se sai pojan tärisemään entistäkin kovemmin.

Siltikään Puola ei jatkanut matkaansa alemmas, vaa liu'utti kummatkin kätensä Liettuan selän alle ja jäi ihastelemaan kaunista vartaloa. Liettua ynähteli, Feliksin lipaistessa ohimennen vatsaa.

"F-Feliks.. Haluan sinut... Mutta.. Pyydän, ole hellä.." Tuota Puola oli odottanut, mutta katsoi vielä vakavana toista poikaa silmiin.

"Oletko varma? Meillä ei ole mikään kiire.. Voin kyllä odottaa.." Tämä kysyi silittäen pojan selkää, ja sai vastaukseksi tyytyväisen ynähdyksen.

Liettua tärisi kovemmin, Puolan jatkaessa suuteluaan alemmas ja alemmas. Pian poika alkoi liu'uttaa kättänsä avaamaan housuja. Napin napsaahtaessa helposti auki, pojan käsi löysi tiensä housujen sisään. Feliksin silitellessä Toriksen sisäreittä, tämä pidätti henkeänsä. Huomaamattomasti Feliks riisui viimeisetkin vaatteet heidän päältänsä ja nousi sitten Liettuan tasolle. Annettuaan kiihkeän suudelman, Puola käänsi Liettuan varovasti allansa, ja rupesi suutelemaan tämän selkää.

"Oletko nyt varmasti varma?" Poika varmisti vielä suudelmiensa lomasta.

"O-Olen.." Liettua tärisi ja huokasi tyytyväisenä Puolan silittäessä tämän reittä.

"Olen pahoillani.. Tämä sattuu.." Puola sanoi vetäessään pojan aivan kiinni kuumaan ihoonsa. Liettua odotti tulevaa, ja pian hän tunsi viiltävän kivun, joka sai hänet jännittämään koko kehonsa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Puola kysyi hieman huolestuneesti, ja suuteli pojan niskaa. Liettua laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja puristi peittn kulmaa nyrkissään. Hänen nyökätessään, Puola ei kuitenkaan jatkanut, vaan painoi ainoastaan itseään enemmän rakkaaseensa kiinni. Hän siirsi kätensä Toriksen nyrkissä oleville käsille ja silitteni niitä hellästi.

"Et ole vielä valmis..." Feliks ynähti, ja suuteli pojan niskaa. Hän siirsi Liettuan rentoutuneet kädet hellästi tämän kylkiin kiinni ja käänsi heidät kyljelleen, kasvot vastatusten,

"Anna anteeksi.. Olin vain peloissani.." Toriksen äänessä oli häpeää, jonka Puola halusi pois.

"Shh... Ei se mitään.. Ei meillä ole mitään kiirettä.." Hän suuteli poikaa hellästi.

Heillä oli koko elämä aikaa.


End file.
